


The Shit You Do When In Love

by gogumark



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jinyoung are both worried but they showcase it differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shit You Do When In Love

Mark shouldn't be here. He's completely aware that he's probably being paranoid and overly protective but he can't help it. He realises now, shivering in the outdoors, how reckless it was to leave his house without a jacket. He also acknowledges now how he may or may not be as thoughtless and rash as Jinyoung always makes him out to be. (The banes of dating a smart aleck)

Nonetheless, Mark ignores the chills down his body and goosebumps that rise prominently on his fair arms as he continues to search for Jinyoung.

He spots the name of the restaurant Jinyoung texted him about earlier and hurriedly jogs towards it. It's night time, probably past midnight, when Mark received a call from him.

He was resting comfortably on his bed, and surfing the web, when his phone buzzed. He smiles when the caller ID flashes a picture of the two grinning fondly at each other. He picks up after the second ring.

"Hey baby," he stops midway when he hears someone else answer. The recipient cackles loudly at something and Mark's about to ask for Jinyoung when he hears his shy giggles through the phone.

Mark sits up on his bed and demands for the guy to put Jinyoung on the phone. Unfortunately, he was a step too late as the guy ended the call just as abruptly as he made it. Mark was pissed as hell but he prioritised Jinyoung's safety above all which led himself to his current situation of mismatched socks, a thin raglan t-shirt and house shorts, in short, a mad man running around Jinhae's chilly 10 degrees weather. Passerbys must think he's insane; he completely agrees with them.

He enters the restaurant and urgently scans the area but he's out of luck. He bows at the confused looking lady at the entrance and asks if she's seen a group of university students drop by. He exhales in relief when she points him to the direction in which they left.

Mark shivers as his body trembles from the freezing winds hitting harshly against his skin. He quickens his pace down the dimly lighted streets in a poor attempt to get warmer. He's going to kill Jinyoung when he finds him.

He's about to call the police when finally, after twenty minutes of mindless running, he hears a group of guys singing in a distance. They were being complete public nuisances and Mark almost rips his ears off till a sweet and melodious voice cuts them off with the chorus of Mark's current favourite song.

He sprints towards them and flips Jinyoung around to embrace him fiercely.

"Who the fu- Mark-hyung?" Jinyoung exclaims.

Jinyoung seems to have sobered up a little from the shock of seeing his boyfriend.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He yells.

When he registers what Mark is wearing, he screeches at the top of his lungs, "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

He starts fussing over Mark, and immediately shrugs off his jumper to drape it over him.

"Oh my _god_ , I've told you countless of times to bring out a jacket when you go outside! And what the fuck are those?" He screams at Mark's bare legs. His friends are still completely out of it so Jinyoung ushers them all back to their respective rooms while he leads Mark one level up to his.

"W-w-why aren't you on the s-s-same floor as your friends?" Mark asks while sniffing intensely.

"Because," Jinyoung sounds like his usual self now - constantly annoyed and above everyone else (although that's merely on the surface) - "I have an overly protective boyfriend who would probably slaughter me in my sleep if I were to room with another guy." He reasons as a matter of factly.

“You have a poin- ah choo!” Mark feels miserable as he wraps himself deeper in Jinyoung’s thick blanket. He accepts the mug of tea Jinyoung offers and calmly dodges the pair of pullover and sweats that Jinyoung throws at him. Jinyoung begins nagging and Mark ignores him as usual.

“Aren’t you supposed to be drunk?” Mark states when he’s finally done.

“Are you even listening to me?” Jinyoung reprimands with both hands on his waist.

Mark commits dumb and reckless acts when he’s worried whereas Jinyoung goes off with his lectures on safety and common sense. Mark knows him too well to feel offended, and to his dismay, Jinyoung understands. 

“Do you have an extra mattress or something?” Mark whispers, feeling drowsy with sleep.

Jinyoung side-eyes him and ignores his question. He helps Mark into his clothes and squeezes himself under the covers next to Mark. Mark shrugs himself out of Jinyoung’s embrace and explains, “I don’t want you to fall ill. Your exams are around the corner no?”

Jinyoung answers by flinging his arms around Mark’s torso and snuggling into his chest.

“Go to sleep.”

“Yes, mom.”

“You’re annoying."

“I’m still going to kill you after I recover.”

“What are you even doing here?”

“Imagine picking up a call from me at 1am in the morning only to hear another male’s voice and your goddamn giggles after.”

Jinyoung goes silent and Mark wonders if he crossed the line.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung eventually murmurs into his neck.

Mark smiles discreetly, pleased that he’s got the younger to admit defeat. Jinyoung is someone who carries himself well and has a high sense of ego and pride. He never apologises unless absolutely necessary. (Although, he never hesitates much when its matters pertaining to Mark)

Mark places a kiss on top of his forehead tenderly and assures him, “I’m still going to kill you tomorrow morning."

“How romantic.”

“Only the most.”

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because, you love me.”

“Go to sleep."

“I love you too."


End file.
